Cromosoma M
by Vero Vortex
Summary: En un mundo donde todos son hombres, los portadores del cromosoma M capaces de procrear son tratados como esclavos y su destino parece estar decidido por las familias adineradas. Alfred es un joven de clase media-baja que un día encuentra a Scott, un portador de dicho cromosoma. ¿Se enfrentarán a su destino? Dedicado a Solitudely y todas las chicas del grupo Global Mpreg :3


_**Nota: **Dedicado a todas mis bebés del grupo del Global ;A; se pasan de kawaiiosas TnT pero especialmente a su padre Alejandra que todas queremos tanto :3 cómo me haces escribir tanto USAxScott? xD en fin, como si no hubieran más fanfics para escribir ni bien pase exámenes owó. _

_**Pareja**: USAxScott, menciones de GerIta, DenNor y Franadá. _

_Soy mala para los oneshots D: piedad! Este fic fue escrito por el día de la madre... y porque la Ale quería un fic y como es mi cochina kawaii no puedo decirle que no :c espero te mejores rápido de tu resfrío amore D: y deja de destapar a la Canela en la noche. Y el 3: no es lo que tu dices que es aunque ahora hasta yo piense que sí xD te adoro cochinilla :3 _

* * *

**Cromosoma M**

Sucedió que un día, la humanidad eligió tomar uno de los peores rumbos que podría haciendo caso de su ambición natural. La ciencia había avanzado tanto que los humanos creyeron tocar el cielo y retar a Dios con su sabiduría y conocimiento, desarrollando así un anticuerpo que prevenía todas las enfermedades y se dirigía específicamente al gen del envejecimiento. Los humanos por un tiempo vivieron más. La población mundial se triplicó en menos de un siglo y la vida era cada vez más difícil con un promedio de vida de doscientos años.

Pero entonces, algo sucedió. Algo que no esperarían. Ya fuese la Ley de Darwin de selección natural o un castigo divino por su extrema soberbia, los humanos fueron castigados con algo que marcaría el final de su raza.

El anticuerpo mutó, cambiando su código genético y atacando al cromosoma X. Si bien en los hombres el cromosoma Y los protegía, esta mutación logró deshacerse de toda la población femenina sobre la tierra en menos de veinticinco años. A pesar de que se lograra decodificar al anticuerpo mutado, la solución había llegado muy tarde. Al no haber mujeres, la población que fácilmente se había triplicado, ahora disminuía peligrosamente. De millones, la población de cada nación se redujo a solamente unos cientos, todos hombres, todos vacunado contra ese nuevo anticuerpo.

Los científicos tuvieron que conformarse con inmunizar a toda la población restante contra el anticuerpo y buscar otra vía para mantener la especie humana. Sólo quedaba la clonación, usando los mismos genes una y otra vez, generación tras generación. Se construyeron incubadoras gigantes que albergarían humanos clonados y las máquinas se encargarían de modificar un poco el entrecruzamiento genético para que los nuevos humanos fuesen un tanto diferentes a sus predecesores, y así simular el antiguo proceso natural de procreación. Sin embargo, los humanos clonados que traían genes desgastados, vivían poco y morían antes de los treinta años.

Cuando la humanidad se vio en sus últimos esfuerzos, sucedió. Un hombre anunció en Italia que había quedado embarazado y traía al mundo al primer ser humano que después de casi cuatro siglos, venía del vientre de otro humano y no de una incubadora ni por un proceso de clonación.

Se vio que estos hombres, los pocos que podían concebir, poseían un cromosoma además del XY, al que se denominó cromosoma "M" por "Mother". Era lo menos que los humanos podían hacer luego de toda esa tragedia y ese error garrafal que les costara la vida de todas las mujeres. La población crecía a pasos lentos, los niños nacidos de esos hombres con capacidad de procrear, eran todos varones pero vivían más allá de los treinta años.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, los humanos no tardaron en hacer caso de su egoísmo y ambición natural, y los hombres con el cromosoma M fueron perseguidos para ser vendidos a las familias más prósperas ya que sólo algunos podían tener el privilegio de legar un apellido.

Fue así que el mundo olvidó dos conceptos importantes y necesarios: "Madre" y "Amor".

**_-x-_**

La noche oscura se cernía sobre la antes llamada "gran manzana". Una luz tenue parpadeaba en el pasillo del segundo piso de uno de tantos edificios abandonados mientras en las calles vacías con suerte se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos rápidos de algún hombre que, ignorando el toque de queda, rogaba por no ser encontrado. En este caso, los pasos de un joven pelirrojo dando contra el pavimento lograban alertar a las ratas de su presencia. Tras de él, tenía a tres oficiales buscándole. Deseaba que fuese por el robo que cometió en lo que creyera un supermercado abandonado, tenía hambre y no le importaría pagar con trabajo social ese pequeño desliz. Pero no, él escapaba por preservar la libertad que tanto le había costado mantener durante toda su vida.

-¡Atrápenlo! – gritaba uno de los policías.

-¡Los ricos de la parte alta de la ciudad darán mucho por él! –dijo el otro, corriendo con la linterna en una mano y al perro policía sujeto en la otra.

-¡Se fue por aquí! – anunció el tercer policía señalando un callejón.

Scott Kirkland era un joven de 18 años con las inquietudes propias de su edad para esa época extraña. Si había algo que no cambiaría en ninguna época ni ningún planeta habitado por humanos era la turbación de saber "quién soy" y "qué hago aquí". Para Scott, el pensar en sí mismo era un lujo que no podía darse. Su vida, le gustara o no, estaría atada al capricho de algún hijito de papi ricachón sin gana alguna de conocerlo, mucho menos de amarlo y peor aun de entender que él no quería aceptar ese destino que le correspondía.

¿Cómo debía sentirse cuando lo único que podía hacer era intentar escapar una y mil veces de ese fatídico destino que parecía perseguirle?

Scott evadió cinco basureros, cuatro gatos callejeros gordos y ariscos e incluso una rata rabiosa en su frenética carrera en pos de preservar su libertad. La lluvia fría propia de la temporada empezó a caer refrescando las calles de la ciudad en un principio pero terminando como un aguacero. Si bien el agua confundía al perro policía disfrazando el olor de su presa, Scott terminó escondido entre un grupo de cajas viejas entre los basureros. Un golpe demasiado bajo para ese orgulloso chico.

-Ni modo…- se dijo resguardándose bajo una de las cajas, compartiendo su guarida con un gato callejero que entraba sin preguntar.- Gato narcisista…

Abrazó sus rodillas en un intento de guardar el calor de su cuerpo, maldiciendo una y mil veces ese desgraciado cromosoma M que lo hacía diferente. Se fijó en el tatuaje en el dorso de la mano, se la habían hecho a los cuatro años, ni bien pudieron decodificar sus genes y descubrir a ese maldito código.

Desde ese momento, su vida sólo había sido la misma idea de pertenecerle a alguien y cumplir con sus caprichos de mantener la especie.

-Soy un ser humano, maldición…- susurró escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos. Ojalá la lluvia escondiera, además de su olor a cromosoma M, las lágrimas que habían esperado toda una vida por salir. Y es que la soledad era algo que podía quebrar al hombre más fuerte sobre la tierra.

Él no lo sabía, pero su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar. El culpable de esto se encontraba a menos de cien pasos, regresando de clases con un paraguas en la mano derecha y el corazón en la izquierda. Se acercó sin siquiera notar al pelirrojo, ni mucho menos la marca en su mano. Fue el gato narcisista que acompañaba a Scott quien delató su escondite y al joven escondido.

Se acercó y pasó la mano por el cabello del joven en un gesto fraternal. Sonrió con profunda tristeza al reconocerse en él. De pequeño, Alfred había pasado tantas noches en similar situación.

-Hey… ¿estás bien? – llamó Alfred al acercarse. Scott no le contestó.-Este… no es un buen lugar para dormir… vas a congelarte…

Alfred era de esas personas que tiene los pies en la tierra y la mirada en el cielo y cuando sus manos tocaron la piel de Scott supo que habían estado vacías toda su vida. Se arrodilló para cubrirse junto a él con el paraguas y esperar a que la lluvia calmara.

Guardó el paraguas en el bolso y levantó al escocés entre sus brazos, atrayéndole contra su pecho. Como lo esperaba, al levantarlo notó que su peso era ligero y su sueño pesado.

_**-x-**_

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Scott creyó que aun soñaba. Si bien la habitación era modesta y por la ventana reconocía una zona de clase media-baja, era mucho mejor que dormir en el basurero.

Se preguntó por quien lo había recogido, si acaso buscaría una recompensa vendiéndole. Así era la gente, le había pasado antes eso de portarse como un amigo y que todo terminara en un intento por vender a ese chico marcado. Un largo bostezo le obligó a estirarse en la cama y delató su despertar.

-Buenos días.- le saludó una voz alegre y joven. Scott se giró y sentó en la cama por la sorpresa. El otro joven le miraba con los ojos tan azules como el cielo mientras sonreía con amabilidad.- Yo soy Alfred, ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es… Scott…- dijo dudando de dar su verdadero nombre. Pero, ¿qué intentaba ocultar? Su nombre era lo único que tenía y realmente no le importaba compartirlo. Notó los ojos de Alfred sobre su diestra, sobre la M tatuada. Intentó cubrirla con la manga del pijama, y fue cuando notó que esa no era su ropa, era algo grande para él. – Oh por…

-¡No te hice nada! ¡No pienses nada raro! Sólo… estabas completamente empapado y sucio y tuve que bañarte y…

-¿Bañarme?- gritó el escocés al borde de la histeria.-¿Significa que tú…? –se frotó la barbilla y afiló la mirada.- Tú me…

-¡Sólo te bañé y arropé! Estabas temblando de frío y yo… - Alfred deseaba expresarse con la mayor calma posible, pero es que ese chico de mirada fija lo acorralaba y apuñalaba mentalmente. Lejos de intimidarlo, Scott le reveló a Alfred toda una vida en un segundo. –Lo siento, Scott.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-¡No te hice nada! ¡Lo juro! – Alfred bajó la cabeza un poco, alzando la mirada y mirando con inocencia a Scott.- Yo… te vi y sólo quise protegerte…

-¿Qué?

-Eso… no te conozco, hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, pero ayer al verte… no lo sé… pensé que…

-¿Pensaste que me salvarías como un príncipe y yo te declararía amor eterno? Eres estúpido, Alfred. Yo no pienso ceder ante algo tan tonto como un favor y dedicarte mi vida por la ayuda de un momento.

Alfred inclinó la cabeza, y a pesar de la agresividad de su invitado, le tomó la mano, en realidad, apretó sus dedos sobre la cama.

-Sabes… A veces, uno cree que todo lo ha vivido y que el óxido y el polvo de los años han destruido completamente lo que un día esperamos. Pero al verte sentí que bastaba un sonido, un color, un tacto repentino e inesperado, para que, de repente, el aluvión del amor caiga sobre nosotros y la memoria se ilumine con el brillo y la rabia de un relámpago.

Scott le miró por un largo minuto.

-¿Eres poeta o algo así? – preguntó el pelirrojo, desconfiado.

-Me gusta leer.

-Como sea, el punto es que no pienso darte hijos ni a ti ni a nadie.

El americano elevó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Hijos?

-Esto.- Scott le mostró el tatuaje en la mano.- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa?

-Uh… bueno… yo…-era evidente que no lo sabía o quizás no había prestado atención a ese pequeño gran detalle en Scott.

-Esta cochina marca es mi estigma. Tengo el asqueroso cromosoma M que me permite tener hijos. Me han arruinado la vida por portarla y estoy seguro de que no van a detenerse hasta venderme a algún estúpido hijito de papi para darle cinco mocosos que me perseguirán de un lado a otro y tendré que quedarme en casa y renunciar a todo para cumplir con sus caprichos.

-No suena a una vida muy feliz, Scott…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué crees que me la he pasado todo este tiempo escapando?

-¿Escapabas?

-Noooo… probaba suerte a ver si me encontraba oro en el basurero, bajo la lluvia y con apenas un canguro y un par de jeans.

-No deberías probar suerte en esas condiciones…

Scott entornó los ojos y luego se palmeó la frente. Alfred quizás no tenía ninguna mala intención para con él pero de todos modos, así como tenía las palabras perfectas para enamorar a alguien, también su desmedida inocencia lo hacía rozar la estupidez. ¿O acaso sólo aparentaba ser estúpido? Le miró y vio que se reía bajito.

-¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el escocés. Alfred le acarició el tatuaje en la mano para contestarle.

-Pensaba… tú y yo, una vida, juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Aunque la propuesta en ese momento a Scott le pareció algo tonto y sin sentido, no se imaginaba que daría inicio tanto a un nuevo destino para él como para el planeta entero.

_**-x-**_

Aunque Scott lo negara, no era indiferente al trato de Alfred para con él. Y es que lejos de ser un acosador, Alfred sabía cuándo darle su espacio y cuando acercarse, cuándo podía tomarse la libertad de acariciar los dedos o la blanca mejilla del escocés y cuándo limitarse a mirarlo por horas enteras mientras dormía.

Descubrió cosas interesantes sobre su invitado. Que su color favorito era el azul, que le gustaba leer pero más que le contaran algo para interesarse en leerlo, que amaba las manzanas y detestaba el limón y su mayor pasatiempo era dibujar, aunque lo hacía mal, pero lo hacía. Poco a poco, Scott se daba a conocer a ese extraño y él hacía lo mismo.

Un día, pasó algo con lo que ninguno contaba. Al regresar a casa, como siempre, Alfred le traía unas cuantas manzanas a su compañero pero lejos de esperarle en la sala como era su costumbre, Scott no estaba.

-¿Scotty? – llamó preocupado, no recibió respuesta. Revisó su habitación y la cama que ambos compartían aún mantenía el calor corporal de Scott luego de su siesta. No podía haber ido muy lejos, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Alfred era la duda de saber dónde podía estar.

Lo encontró escondido en su armario, cubierto con al menos cuatro frazadas y apenas se le veía un ojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Scotty? – preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, intentando abrirla y notando que el escocés la había cerrado por dentro.

-No quiero…- murmuró.

-¿Ah?

-Aún no…

-¿Qué sucede?

El pelirrojo le contestó elevando una mano y mostrándole la M tatuada que ahora tomaba un color tan rojo como el cabello de Scott.

-Está pasando…-contestó el escocés.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No lo sientes?

-¿Sentir qué?

-Es la primera vez que pasa… mi cuerpo está… preparándose…

-¿Eh? ¿Preparándose? ¿Cómo es eso?

-¡Que si lo hago ahora contigo, tendríamos un bebé! – gritó cansado.

Alfred se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared, sonriendo como si en un segundo hubiese visto una vida perfecta.

-Ya veo…- contestó tranquilo, buscando los dedos de Scott entre las tablas que conformaban el armario. Sería feliz de sólo acariciarle un poco, su dosis diaria mínima de cariño escocés.- Entonces…

-Lo peor de todo esto es que yo sé que tú lo desencadenaste…

Alfred parpadeó dos veces seguidas.

-¿A qué te refieres, Scott?

-Nosotros programamos esto por lo común. Pero yo reaccioné de forma espontanea… como si mi cuerpo deseara esto… por estar cerca de ti…

Una suave sonrisa cruzó el rostro del americano mientras cerraba los ojos. Scott acababa de declararse sin ser consciente de ello, y eso para Alfred, esa declaración tan inconsciente y sincera, le pareció lo más hermoso y lleno de vida en ese planeta destinado a extinguirse.

-Scott, ven.- pidió en un murmullo suave.

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo… como siempre.

-Alfred, esto no es un juego. Si lo hacemos ahora… es seguro al cien por ciento que tendremos un hijo.

-Scott, ven. – Repitió con el tono suave y firme, consciente del efecto de sus palabras en la precaria situación de su acompañante. Scott no estaba en condiciones de negarle nada ahora que era presa de sus emociones.- Ven conmigo.

Hacía un rato que eso había dejado de ser un pedido y se convertía enteramente en una orden. Luego de tres ruegos más, Scott descorrió el pañuelo que anudaba las puertas del armario de su lado y lo abrió. Esperó por algo parecido a una bestia antropomorfa lanzándose sobre él y copulando como si su vida dependiera de ello, mas se sorprendió al reconocer el tacto cálido de las manos de Alfred contra sus hombros por encima del pijama.

-Scott… ¿sabes? Me gustas mucho.- comenzó Alfred, logrando que el escocés abriera los ojos tensos y le mirara fijo, confundido.-Me gustas tanto… no sé cómo demostrártelo… pero… ¿te parece si hoy tenemos una cita?

-Alfred… si salgo todos notarán el olor a fertilidad de mi cuerpo y seré delatado.

-Tendremos nuestra cita aquí. Será algo genial y muy romántico, como leí que era en la época antigua cuando existían las mujeres y los hombres intentaban enamorarlas. Es algo muy lindo y divertido, pero…-Alfred se levantó, alisándose el pantalón y tendiéndole la mano a Scott.- Tienes que confiar en mí.

Ya fuera por las emociones amplificadas o que el amor lo hacía estúpido, Scott tomó su mano y Alfred le llevó a la sala, dejándole en el sillón, y acercándose con un pañuelo para vendarle los ojos.

-No… - soltó el pelirrojo interponiendo una mano entre él y Alfred.

-Vamos, Scotty. Confía en mí.

Un largo suspiro nació en los labios de Scott y halló su fin en el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos. Reconoció algo como una cobija cubriéndole y los pasos de Alfred alejándose. Se preguntó una y mil veces cómo podía seguirle el juego a ese extraño muchacho que ejercía ese aún más extraño efecto en él. Se estremeció recordando su molesta situación, preguntándose si acaso Alfred no era de éste planeta y por eso parecía insensible a las hormonas que su cuerpo liberaba en pos de llamar a su pareja.

Cuando ya pasaban los minutos, reconoció el aroma en la piel de Alfred acariciándole la mejilla y soltando el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos. Al abrirlos vio que la mesa redonda para dos por vez primera llevaba un mantel blanco, una rosa robada del parque en un florero improvisado y una vela que ardía dentro de una manzana. Le pareció algo tan sencillo y a la vez hermoso, y ni qué decir de la cena que simplemente se trataba de fideo instantáneo con algunas verduras.

Era algo tonto, simple y nacido del corazón de alguien en cuyos genes aún parecía resguardarse el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue llamado amor. Para Scott, él que siempre se creyó insensible, esa noche se convirtió en una de sus favoritas entre las demás que tendría con Alfred.

Esa noche, Alfred recibió un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y Scott le permitió abrazarle para dormir. Estaba que moría presa del éxtasis por las feromonas que el cuerpo de su pareja liberaba en un intento de llamarle en busca de un bebé, pero él actuaría como que no lo sentía. Ya suficiente tenía Scott creyéndose algo un poco más que una incubadora como para demostrarle que el olor lo atraía como a cualquier persona. Mediría sus pasos y amarraría su corazón e impulsos con tal de no perderle y enseñarle y quizás lograr que sintiera por él lo que él sentía cada día al saber a Scott vivo.

Pasó una semana y Alfred tomaba libremente la mano de Scott entre las suyas y hasta le permitía entrelazar sus dedos cuando salían a caminar en las noches de los domingos, cuando los guardias no trabajaban y el toque de queda era olvidado en toda la cuidad.

Fue en una de esas salidas que Alfred se perdió entre la luz clara de la luna y la tez clara de su amado, que una declaración bastó para conseguir un beso de ese escocés tosco y desconfiado. Un beso largo, suave y superficial seguido de otros más intensos. A pesar de que ninguno tuviese experiencia previa, disfrutaron de aprender el uno con el otro la mejor forma de besarse.

-Es como si… me hubiesen hecho para darte felicidad…- reconoció Alfred una mañana al despertar al lado de su pareja. Tenía razón, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Fue un día de esos que pasó. Él no lo sabía, ni siquiera Scott lo sabía, pero ese día sería diferente para ambos. En un segundo dado entre la rebanada de pan con mantequilla que Scott comía y la leche chocolatada de Alfred, ambos se miraron… y sus miradas los delataron por completo.

Cuando lo notaron, Alfred besaba a Scott con tierna desesperación en su cama, alternando sus besos entre los labios y el cuello de su amado escocés y éste, lejos de incomodarse como haría en el pasado, correspondía las caricias de su pareja entregándose a él poco a poco, cediendo con pasos cortos pero firmes hasta que llegó el momento en el que Alfred logró desnudarle por completo y recostarlo en la cama como si de su mayor tesoro se tratase.

-¿Quieres procrear conmigo? – Preguntó el escocés acariciando los hombros de su pareja.- No estoy en época de procreación…

-No, Scott… haremos algo que no se ha hecho en más de cinco siglos en este desolado planeta… tú y yo, hoy, vamos a hacer el amor. Vamos a crearlo, a vivirlo, a re-vivirlo y recordarlo.

-¿Recordarlo?

-Sí… lo recordarás siempre, amor…

-¿Incluso si nos separamos?

-Sí… porque con cada beso que te doy, estoy tatuando esto que siento en tu piel con palabras en distintos tonos carmesí, como tus cabellos, como el hilo que nos une.

-Alfred…

Scott no dice más en toda la noche y es porque las palabras desaparecen de su mente al igual que la razón, los recuerdos y pensamientos. Se dedica íntegramente a sentir cada minúsculo detalle en Alfred, a entregarse con mansedumbre a ese joven rubio y soñar entre sus brazos, con los ojos abiertos.

Soñar es lo que hacen, y quieren seguir así, día tras día. Sueñan a colores en alta definición en un mundo gris y lleno de prejuicios y soberbia. Sueñan… aunque sus sueños sean como un gran globo dirigiéndose a un cielo lleno de agujas.

_**-x-**_

A pesar de los constantes y extremos cuidados de Alfred, los vecinos terminaron por enterarse que Scott, un hombre con el cromosoma M vivía en su casa y hasta cometía la falta garrafal de ser la pareja de ese chico de clase media-baja cuyo apellido no figuraba entre aquellos elitistas que preservarían su estirpe cual pedigree de un lobo hambriento.

El problema mayor apareció en casa de Alfred un martes en la mañana justo unos minutos después de que ambos novios terminaran de disfrutar el uno del otro en uno más de sus encuentros románticos. El nombre del problema era Francis Bonnefoy, el heredero de la familia más acaudalada del estado de Nueva York y quizás del mundo. Él era hijo único de familia y buscaba con urgencia un heredero, pero antes necesitaba a quien pudiese dárselo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me des a Scott?- Preguntaba el joven francés tras la taza de café que Alfred le había invitado. Si bien no se sentía feliz con la visita de su compañero, tampoco dejaría de lado la amabilidad y educación natural que tenía enclavadas en el cerebro.

-Lo siento, señor Bonnefoy… no voy a vender a Scott ni mucho menos cederlo… él es mío, es mi novio y…

-¿Y qué? Hay muchos otros como tú afuera, Alfred. Muchos otros que no están destinados a mantener la especie y se juntan por mera diversión, miedo a la soledad o quedan solteros justificando así el adoptar a un niño producto de la incubadora que sólo vivirá treinta años.

Alfred miró a Scott, sentado a su lado en el sillón de la casa. A Scott la idea tampoco parecía entusiasmarle.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar que te lo lleves.- Anunció en americano.- Scott es mío, y planeta o no, apellido o no, estirpe o no… deben respetar el que Scott sea un humano y desee vivir su vida, la única que tendrá, conmigo y ser feliz.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Francis, incapaz de entender un poco siquiera las palabras de ese insolente joven americano que no había tomado nunca en su vida clases de etiqueta ni mucho menos asistido a los prestigiosos encuentros de ricos hablando de dinero a los que Francis estaba acostumbrado. Oh por dios, ¿qué podía saber ese maldito ignorante?

-Scott es un humano, no una simple incubadora ni un animal. Por eso, no pienso negociarlo como si se tratase de un objeto para tu diversión, Francis.

El francés le miró sorprendido, pero poco le duró.

-Ya veo… pero supongo que sabes sobre leyes internacionales, y según estas, un hombre con el cromosoma M, por el bien de la humanidad y para preservar la especie, se quedará con el mejor candidato, el que tenga los mejores genes y provenga de una buena familia. En ese caso, mi querido Alfred, sales perdiendo.

-¿Perder? – preguntó Alfred sin lograr entender nada de nada.

Francis dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa, dirigiendo la mirada a Scott quien le miraba con profundo odio y desconfianza desde el sofá.

- Me llevo a Scott te guste o no o las leyes podrían encargarse de ti y verte como una amenaza a la humanidad en general. Scott me ha pertenecido desde que decodificaron su cromosoma M. Él estaba destinado a ser mi pareja y darme hijos, ha nacido para ello. Eso es algo que no puedes cambiar, Alfred. El destino de Scott estaba escrito en su cuerpo, es algo que…

-Lo único que veo escrito en su cuerpo… es mi amor…- murmuró Alfred con profundo dolor, bajando la mirada y cerrando los puños tanto que le lastimaban. Scott abandonó el sofá para acercarse a él y posar las manos sobre sus hombros. Alfred levantó la mirada, y en los ojos de Scott se vio llorando.

Regresaron a tierra firme cuando Francis bajó la pierna que tenía cruzada al piso y se levantó.

-Bien, de todas formas te agradezco que cuidaras de mi prometido todo este tiempo. Te recompensaré todos los gastos invertidos en él.

-¿Crees que la ternura tiene un precio? – Preguntó primero con voz baja pero firme, rogando que no se quebrara como lo hacía su corazón.- ¿Crees que mis besos, abrazos y cariño se facturan? ¿Qué algún día podrás pagarme todas las sonrisas que saqué en él con tanto esfuerzo y amor? ¿Acaso crees siquiera que yo pensaría cobrarlos?

-Me estás gritando, bastardo…

-¡No me interesa! – Alfred se levantó tan alto como era para tomar al francés por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡Él es un humano! ¡Él merece ser feliz! ¡Leyes o no, sea cual fuese la época, la única ley verdadera y eterna es que uno y sólo uno decide lo que quiere en esta vida y nosotros hemos decidido amarnos!

-Pues lamento decirte que todo esto ha sido sólo un error, Alfred. Él lo sabía, siempre me ha pertenecido y sin embargo, vivió escapando. En algún punto, las cosas tomaron este rumbo, y esto ya no puede seguir así. –Lejos de parecer enojado, Francis suavizó su tono.- Alfred, realmente lo siento, pero las cosas son así.

Eso no era echarle un balde de agua fría, era tirarle cubos picados y puntiagudos al cuerpo y luego arrojarle el balde oxidado al estómago. Así se sentía Alfred frente a la posibilidad de perder a su compañero. Y es que él que había sido el simple resultado de una incubadora y se había criado entre libros antiguos que hablaban de un amor de pareja que ahora no se conocía, apenas gozaba de lo que era la calidez y la había descubierto al lado de Scott.

-¿Puedo verlo de vez en cuando? – preguntó derrotado.

-Creo que eso no será posible, Alfred. Podrías confundirlo y no quiero que tenga problemas mientras espera y cría a mis hijos.

-Entonces… ¿puedo despedirme?

Francis suspiró con pesadez.

-Tienen cinco minutos.- anunció abandonando la sala y posteriormente la casa, dejando a la pareja a solas.

El silencio habló.

-Al…- antes de que Scott pudiese decir algo, Alfred le cortó con un beso.

El silencio les pedía que se besaran y amaran en esos últimos minutos juntos, cuando ambos pensaron en escapar. Sabían que no lo lograrían, que de todas formas los atraparían y ni despedida tendrían de ser así.

Los besos de Alfred ya no eran felices, sino más bien desesperados y Scott entreabría los ojos para llevar las manos al rostro de Alfred y obligarle a besar más despacio y con calma, como ellos dos solían hacerlo siempre. Se separaron unos segundos.

-No me beses como si fuese la última vez que nos vemos.- pidió el escocés con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero…

-Porque ésta, no es la última vez que nos besamos. ¿Me has entendido, Jones?

Alfred asintió y durante cuatro minutos y medio rodeó posesivamente a su pareja con los brazos por la cintura mientras Scott hacía lo mismo por el cuello del americano. En los últimos treinta segundos, se miraron y prometieron mil cosas en silencio. Tres segundos necesitó Scott para llenarse de valor y declararle aquello que no había podido hacer todo ese tiempo.

-Te amo, Alfred.- murmuró bajo pero con fuerte convicción.- Éste no es nuestro final. Tú me enseñaste esto, y no sé si sea el amor que leías en tus libros y que sentían antes, nadie ha podido enseñarnos más que nosotros mismos. Pero sé que lo que siento, me impulsa a esperar y no rendirme.

-Nos volveremos a ver…- susurró el americano antes de un beso que durara medio segundo, lo suficiente para sellar su promesa de vida. Y es que ambos, habían soñado una vida entera en menos de un minuto y mil vidas en un día. Así de relativo era su tiempo.

_**-x-**_

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Scott fuera a vivir con Francis. Si bien Francis intentaba por uno y otro método conquistarle, llevándolo a pasear en su lujoso auto y asistiendo con él a fiestas de gente estirada, notaba que Scott se veía aburrido todo el tiempo y sin el mínimo interés de tratarlo como trataba a Alfred.

Scott, el Scott de Francis, era frío, distante, impersonal, parecía estar siempre viendo por la ventana hacia la zona de la clase media, buscando una casa de un piso, mal pintada de color crema, con una reja de madera y un pequeño jardín con rosas que él amaba. No era para nada su Scott, no lo sería y es a Francis le taladraba el orgullo.

Fue que un día lo decidió. Se dejaría de juegos e iría por lo que había esperado por años. Despertó en la mañana y se dirigió a la habitación de Scott. El pelirrojo dormía plácidamente sobre la cama con sábanas de satín. Por algún motivo desconocido para Francis, siempre pedía un pijama varios números más grandes para usarlo.

El francés se acercó para sentarse a un lado y observarlo. Scott era terriblemente atrayente y el contraste entre la piel blanquecina, los ojos verdes oscuros y el cabello rojo resultaba demasiado llamativo para cualquiera.

Francis lo sabía, muchos hombres en sus reuniones le habían preguntado por ese acompañante tan provocador e indiferente. Él contestaba con gran orgullo que él era su más preciada posesión.

En medio de sus sueños, Scott se removió un poco y suspiró largamente, susurrando un nombre que obviamente no era el de Francis, haciendo que el rubio entrara en un estado entre molestia y resignación. Con calma e intentando ser imperceptible, descorrió la cobija que cubría al pelirrojo y luego levantó el pijama revelando el blanco abdomen del menor para posar la punta de los dedos solamente, deleitándose con el tacto suave de la piel de Scott. Sintió su vientre tenso, pensó que se encontraba listo para procrear.

-Despierta…- ordenó el francés y recibió un gruñido por parte del escocés. Scott no se llevaba muy bien con que lo despertaran. Miró de reojo a Francis y estrujó la almohada con la derecha, contestando con un suspiro molesto.- Te llevaré al hospital.

-¿Para qué?

-Es hora de que activen tu cromosoma y me des un hijo. Vístete de una vez.

De muy mala gana, Scott se vistió y viajó en el automóvil de Francis en dirección al hospital central. Le tomaron los signos, unos cuantos exámenes y el doctor le miró extrañado.

-¿Por si acaso la marca en su mano no ha cambiado de color en el último año? – preguntó.

-¿Se refiere a si entré en época de celo o algo similar?

-¡Scott! – soltó el francés, disculpándose por la falta de educación de su pareja. – Scott, sólo los animales entran en celo.

-Me han tratado como un objeto así que un animal me parece algo más digno.

El breve silencio le bastó al doctor para que pudiese explicar los resultados.

-Señor Bonnefoy, debo decirle que será imposible activar el cromosoma en el señor Kirkland en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Bien, le tomamos unos cuantos exámenes y debo anunciarle que está completamente contraindicado usar hormonas para activar el cromosoma M mientras se está gestando.

La noticia le costó un minuto entero a Francis para procesarla.

-¿Qué?

-El señor Kirkland está esperando familia.

-Pero… eso es…

-Por los exámenes concluimos que lleva al menos 3 meses y 2 semanas esperando. Debería saberlo, señor Bonnefoy.

-Vaya… no lo sabía. Realmente no lo sabía.

-Y no es todo.

-¿Alguna otra sorpresa más?

El médico se levantó para llevar los exámenes a una pantalla blanca con luz y mostrar la ecografía donde un pequeño ser se formaba.

-El bajo peso nos llamó la atención, pero al revisar los antígenos en la sangre del señor Kirkland encontramos una duplicación del cromosoma X en las células del feto.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa, señor Bonnefoy, que el señor Kirkland está esperando una niña. La primera mujer en cinco siglos y la última esperanza de la raza humana.

_**-x-**_

Alfred lo sabía. No importaba cuánto le mintieran los medios ni cuánto se esforzara Francis en esconder el pasado de Scott. Esa niña de la que todo el orbe hablaba era su bebé, la que habían hecho una de esas noches con velas románticas hechas de manzanas, palabras dulces susurradas al oído del escocés y caricias que nacían en sus manos y morían en la piel de Scott. Él lo sabía, tanto amor no podía caer en saco roto ni dejarlos sin frutos.

En esos tres meses, Alfred había empezado a extrañarle tanto, tanto que la pena lo consumía y sólo la esperanza le ayudaba a levantarse cada día. Le parecía imposible recuperarle, quizás debía resignarse a morir como todos y vivir agradecido por ese corto tiempo con su primer y único amor.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba los monosílabos que le contaban partes de su vida que Scott prefería no contar. Extrañaba el sonido de la tele prendida en la sala mientras él estudiaba. Extrañaba madrugar sólo para ver a su pelirrojo hibernando. Extrañaba cortar rosas y pincharse los dedos quitándoles las espinas para regalárselas las noches clandestinas en las que escapaban del resto del mundo.

Lo extrañaba, y no podía vivir extrañándole solamente.

Prendió la televisión y los vio. Francis sonreía con los dientes, pero no con los ojos. No estaba para nada feliz con la noticia y sin embargo se atrevía a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía a Alfred.

Si bien extrañaba a Scott sabía que en un futuro lo extrañaría más si al despertar estuviese al lado de un completo extraño y no de esa persona que tanto amaba.

Tomó su abrigo y salió en medio de la nieve de invierno, exhalando y formando una nube de aliento frío en el aire. Lo vería, así transgrediera leyes, así lo encerraran, pasara lo que pasara, lo vería y exigiría una semana al lado de su amado y de su bebé que claramente le llamaba desde el vientre de su pareja.

Caminó por las calles, retornando al lugar donde tanto tiempo atrás encontrara al pelirrojo y entrelazaran sus vidas. Tropezó unas cuatro veces, sin caer ninguna. Resbalaría, pero no caería, no hasta tener de nuevo entre sus brazos a ese chico y devolverle las dos palabras que él le había regalado, esas dos palabras que le llenaban de vida, dicha y felicidad por tanto tiempo. No, no renunciaría, ya no lo haría, tampoco diría "sí" a todo. Así le costara la vida, ese día tendría al menos un beso de Scott.

No se imaginaba que ese día, en la plaza principal, Francis desposaría a Scott frente a toda la sociedad elitista, lo cual significaba cámaras, guardias, seguridad y armas.

_**-x-**_

Siete meses.

Eran siete meses de felicidad que el mundo y el destino se habían esforzado en robarle a Scott.

El pelirrojo miraba por entre los vitrales del salón de eventos frente a la placeta. Era el día de su boda, y lejos de celebrarse en una iglesia con un traje blanco, él llevaba un traje azul marino y la camisa ligeramente abultada por su bebé. No bailaría, no lo haría. Es más, pondría cara de asesino a todos y cada uno de los invitados para que nadie se acercara ni lo molestara.

Se levantó de la mesa para salir a la calle un momento, bajando al salón principal. Entonces, la música le pareció hermosa y lenta, como los besos llenos de amor que tenía de Alfred. Se quedó quieto y los hombres que primero pasaban por su lado ignorándole ahora se quedaban pegados a la pared, meneando la cabeza con desaprobación al joven que entraba sin ser invitado ni poseer un traje elegante y ahora se acercaba a Scott para tomarle por la cadera.

-Te ves especialmente hermoso esta noche…- susurró en tono bajo, y sin embargo Scott pudo escucharle a la perfección.

-Tardaste mucho…

-Pero vine.

-Sí…

Francis bajaba por las escaleras hacia el salón y al ver la escena no le quedó de otra que quedarse a mirar y rogar que alguien callara al acompañante italiano de su socio Ludwig, quien decía que "esa pareja tenía un extraño nosequé que los hacía brillar y hacía que el resto deseara elevarse al cielo oscuro y brillar con ellos". Tenía razón, Alfred y Scott eran las dos luces que brillaban en ese mundo oscuro y pos apocalíptico. Su boda no se realizaría, estaba seguro. Era mejor renunciar.

Alfred rodeó la cintura de Scott con un brazo para atraerlo contra sí, sintiendo el vientre de su pareja contra su abdomen y al bebé saludándole y reclamando el cariño de padre que le faltara tanto. Con la mano libre, acarició la diestra de Scott para tomarla y llevarla sobre su hombro. El vals comenzó mientras ambos amantes bailaban lentamente perdiéndose en la mirada y espera del otro.

Concluyeron con un beso, uno prolongado y lleno de felicidad.

El mundo entero lo entendió en ese momento, mientras se transmitía el evento a nivel mundial.

Lo que los había matado todo ese tiempo y diezmado su población, no fue ningún anticuerpo ni un extraño virus, fue la falta de amor y el triunfo de la soberbia sobre éste. Y ahora, eso que hacía que esas dos personas se vieran tan vivas era aquello que habían olvidado por tantos años y ahora causaba la formación de esa nueva esperanza en el vientre de Scott: el amor.

_**-x-**_

Dos meses después, nació la primera niña en el mundo que se llamó Amy. Su significado era "amada" y ningún otro nombre les parecería mejor para esa niña de cabello liso y naranja. Sus genes cargaban la resistencia al anticuerpo mutante que matara a las mujeres y curiosamente el entrecruzamiento genético dio por resultado que Amy tuviese enormes ojos heterocromáticos, el derecho azul y el izquierdo verde.

La ley que básicamente esclavizaba a los portadores del cromosoma M fue completamente abolida y sus decisiones serían respetadas. El mundo entero deseaba volver a amar como sus antepasados amaran a sus parejas siglos atrás. Si bien las mujeres tardarían en restituirse y no todos contaban con una pareja, quienes sí se encargarían de vivir el milagro del amor.

Poco a poco, luego de Amy, nacían niñas en una y otra parte. Ludwig y Feliciano, los compañeros de Francis tuvieron una niña castaña de grandes ojos azules. En Noruega se supo del nacimiento de una tercera cuyo padre era un ruidoso danés y madre un calmado y estoico noruego. Incluso Francis, aprendió a amar a un canadiense que conoció y no fue marcado, por lo que su niña fue una completa sorpresa para ambos.

Alfred y Scott cumplieron con su sueño, casándose y criando juntos a su pequeño milagro.

-¿Y si vamos por un milagro más, amor? – preguntó Alfred un día cualquiera a su pareja, mientras Amy dormía acunada entre los brazos de su madre.

-Quizás… cuando Amy sea más grande y aprenda las cosas que tienes para enseñarle.

Alfred se acercó a su esposo, besándole en la mejilla y acariciando la mano de su bebé.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó.

Scott sonrió, agradecido.

-A ser feliz con esas pequeñas cosas que llenan de vida… tú sabes…

-¿Cuáles?

-Como el amor… ya viste que pudo salvar al mundo.

-Oh, claro que se lo enseñaré.- contestó el americano.- Aunque de todos modos, ella ya sabe que es el resultado del amor.

* * *

_**F i n**_

* * *

_Quería más drama, angst y acción pero... la falta de tiempo :c _

_Agradezco a todas las personas que lo leyeron y más si me dejaron reviews -cofhijasdejenmereviewsmalosascof-_

_En estos días subo el siguiente capítulo de Downpour Baby, cómo crece el fandom USA x Scott! xD_

_Saludos y besos: Vero._

_PD: Arthur me debe estar odiando... con ganas... :'c sigo siendo usukiana! pero mi otp crack es el USAxScott xD_


End file.
